


License and Registration

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Found Family, Gen, guys u dont even know priest brothers is my actual favorite headcanon, priest brothers, sad martin is sad, soppy emotional ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: The Rowdies get pulled over.  (A Priest Brothers related fic)





	License and Registration

“License and registration please.”

Amanda subtly looked around, unsure what was about to happen. She prepared for the worst, not moving but getting ready to reach for the bat by her feet if she needed it.

“Of course, one moment. It’s in my pocket,” Martin answered smoothly, slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.“Manda, th’registration is in the glove compartment somewhere, see if y’can’t find it.”

She tried to mask her surprise as she popped open the compartment, shocked that they did actually have registration for the van, let alone the fact that Martin had a real license.“Yeah, here it is,” she murmured as she passed the paper over to Martin, who handed it to the cop.

The cop studied the paper and the license before passing them back.“Mr Priest, are you aware how fast you were going?”

All eyes snapped up, all except Martin. No one spoke. The boys in the back fell silent, starting to bristle angrily.Martin’s face went slack and got paler than usual, his eyes going momentarily vacant.The cop looked around the inside of the van in confusion, shifting uncomfortably.Amanda was about to intervene when Martin suddenly snapped back, responding almost mechanically, his face still pale as they continued to talk. 

The tension in the air was palpable and Amanda wasn’t sure how they all got through the rest of the interaction without going berserk, but eventually it was over and they were back on the road again.The cop was left unharmed, and left them with only a warning.Martin drove on, tense and quiet, knuckles white on the wheel.You didn’t need to be an energy sensing vampire to know he was upset and closing himself off.

Many miles later, it was still silent in the van. No one spoke. No one moved to turn the radio back on. Even the van’s usual rumbling had faded out to light background noise. It felt like nothing could break that anxious quiet, nothing except Amanda that is.

“Alright, that’s it.I call a pit-stop,” she announced suddenly, done with the awkward tension.

Martin grunted but didn’t make any other sign that he had heard her, taking the next exit off to a rest stop. 

They parked and Amanda ushered everyone from the van, keeping an eye on Martin who still wasn’t speaking or making eye contact.They all headed toward the building, Beast and Vogel immediately chasing each other to the entrance. Amanda couldn’t tear her eyes off of Martin’s back, worry evident on her face.

“It messed him up.”

She turned to find Cross standing beside her and nodded. “It always does,” she agreed. They both watched as Martin stumbled ahead, staring at his boots with his hands jammed in his pockets.When he nearly bumped into a post, Amanda decided it was enough.

“Fuck it, I’m gonna go talk to him...”

“He’ll listen to you, Drummer. Always does.”

“Yeah.. don’t get into trouble, keep Vogel and Beast from causing too much chaos, you and Gripps are guardians now... Good luck.” She pat Cross’s arm affectionately and then ran off to catch up with Martin.

He didn’t even turn to look at her when she fell into step beside him, looping her arm through his. 

“Hey.”

He just grunted.

“Beast and the boys are keeping themselves entertained for a few minutes, come with me.” She tugged on his arm gently and he immediately leaned into her, seeming to crumple.“I’ve got you.” She led him to the side of the building where the picnic tables were.He didn’t put up any resistance. In fact, she was positive she could feel him cling a little tighter to her arm as he followed. Once they got to the benches, she sat down beside him and leaned in.

“Martin, talk to me,” she asked earnestly.

“M’fine.” He muttered, not looking up from his hands as he picked at them.Her eyebrows flew up.

“Bull. Shit. You’re easier to read than you think, asshole.”

He made no attempt at a second excuse, just sat there staring at the ground .

“Talk to me. I know being called by that name fucked you up, and you have every right to get upset about it. So let it out, tell me what’s going through that thick skull of yours.” Amanda asked again, taking one of his hands in hers and giving it a squeeze. 

He ran his other hand through his hair, quiet for another couple seconds as he searched for the right words.

“I... It’s been years...” he said softly, “but lil’ things like that, they jus’ bring it all back...” He grimaced and shrugged, refusing to look up and meet her gaze.“H-he jus’ handed me over... don’t matter that we were blood... turned on mequicker than a dime...”His voice was low and Amanda noted how his accent got stronger when he was upset, bringing out his southern roots.“Like I never even mattered to him... Like mom and dad never even mattered to him...”

He finally looked up and she could see tears welling up in his crystal blue eyes.She wanted to pull him into her lap and hold him like a child, comfort him and take away his pain, but she knew it didn’t work like that. He needed to get it out himself, talk it through and lift that weight off his chest, even if only temporarily.She squeezed his hand again to urge him on.

“He ain’t one of us. I ain’t his family, he ain’t mine. He’s taken the Priest name... it ain’t mine anymore, an’ I don’t want it to be! I wont be like him. I’m not like him. I’m not. I may be a monster but I ain’t like him!” Martin was getting frantic, his voice getting louder as tears spilled over and his hands trembled.He looked away again, leg bouncing anxiously.

“You’re not. Martin, you’re nothing like him. You are kind and warm, you are protective and caring and loving.” Amanda assured, taking both his hands and squeezing them. “Martin. Please look at me.” It took him a moment, but he hesitantly looked up at her with sad, frantic eyes.She met his gaze.“You are everything he is not, and more. You are _good_ , Martin. _You are good_.”

His face broke down like a floodgate opening and she pulled him into a tight hug, crushing him to her chest as he let out a sob.

“Hey, I’ve got you...” She murmured, running her fingers through his hair. “Ain’t got no place to be but here for you.”She whispered, echoing the words he once said to her, as she pressed her cheek to the top of his head.It only made him cry harder, clinging to her like his life depended on it. 

Amanda watched over the top of Martin’s head as the rest of the rowdy 3 shuffled towards them uncertainly.Cross locked eyes with her and gave a questioning look.When she discreetly nodded, he let Vogel run ahead to join them. 

Suddenly, there were so many arms around Martin, all holding him tightly.He looked up and found his whole family, his Rowdies, surrounding him in their warm embrace. 

“You’re one of us, Martin, always have been,” Cross said resolutely.

“Always will be,” Gripps echoed.

“Yeah. You’re _our_ family, no matter what. He doesn’t get any claim over you,” Vogel determined, hugging even tighter. 

Martin readjusted so he could hold them all too, tears still leaking from his eyes.He didn’t know what to say, what he _could_ say that would explain just how much they all meant to him, so he just held them all the tighter.

They must’ve been quite a sight to the other rest stop patrons: a pile of soppy, emotional punks.But they couldn’t care less.They were a family, maybe not by blood, but by every way that mattered, and like hell they’d let their leader forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Priest Bros is one of my absolute favorite head canons and I have soooo many thoughts about them... The angst potentials are vast and numerous and I love all of them, even though they hurt me so!


End file.
